


I Miss The You From High School ( a Steven Universe head cannon )

by zummani



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zummani/pseuds/zummani
Summary: Head cannon Lars uses all of his energy to create a portal to Earth to save Steven and the off colors from the wrath of home world.





	I Miss The You From High School ( a Steven Universe head cannon )

Steven, Connie, Lars and the rest of the off colors were on the run from an evil force that chafed them through a home world colony. It was emerald. She had been tasked with shattering the off colors and Steven while taking the humans for experimentation. 

The cool atmosphere of the planet would seem to give feelings of being calm. But to this group of rebels it could be their last chance at freedom. Steven called out to Lars. " Lars you know more about home world than we do now what's your plan?! " 

The group seemed mortified at their impending doom. Lars responds " I- I don't know! I can't think of anything.... " 

He hasn't been so unsure of himself since he was back on Earth with his parents. Connie pointed out a place where we could hide behind some crumbling stone walls. It looked like a kindergarten that had failed. The cannons were shallow giving them barely enough room to not be seen. 

Connie spoke out first. " well whatever the plan it we better act fast. " 

Lars seemed to be racking his brain for any ideas. Emerald called out from the distance as she searched in the ruins to find them. " You blasted off colors are going to pay for crashing my Sun Incinerator on Galatoria 9! " 

The group heard rustling getting closer and closer until Connie jumped out and started taunting the gem with Rose's sword. It worked and Emerald jumped after her. They fight around for a bit to buy the gang some more time.

Lars felt the ground and started to plead with the universe. " please, give me another portal to go home. Just like you did before to get us away from all those gem guards. " 

A small portal cracked open into the ground and his eye started to glow. As his hands stayed glued to the ground. His words turned into mumbles as he spoke towards the ground and the portal grew in size. He stood up and backed away from it so he wouldn't fall in. Holding his hands out to not accidentally lose this one way escape. 

The off colors motioned Connie over behind Emeralds back and she knocked the gem off her feet and ran over to the portal. 

Steven said. " Come on we have to go Lars... " Steven tugged on his arm but he was locked in place keeping the portal open. 

Connie shouted. " We have to go now! " 

Emerald shouted. " Where do you think you're going off colors?! " 

You could see Lars losing some of the pigment in his pink skin as the glow in his eyes grew. The ground started to shake a bit. The off colors and Connie jumped in to the portal as Lars collapsed on the ground. The portal started to close as Steven looked back out of the portal where Lars had collapsed. Leaving him on home world.

**Author's Note:**

> This head cannon is inspired by the theory that Lars will die again but for real this time. Enjoy <3


End file.
